


stronger

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by the Peter/Lydia scene in 3x22, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong.</p><p>Lydia Martin is strong.</p><p>Even Peter Hale can see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed (not trying to be rude here, just a harmless observation) that some people don't use the **Underage** tag in their stories when it comes to Peter/Lydia, even though she's still in high school. Whelp, I did. As well as rate this **M**. Just to be on the safe side, of course. Heh. Sorry. Pls excuse me and my overcautiousness.
> 
> Anyway on a lighter note: First fic in this pairing! Yee haw! :) 
> 
> (Title comes from the song Stronger by Kelly Clarkson.

Lydia Martin is strong.

Peter notes this with each slow, almost demanding roll of her hips, every little breath that fans out from her lips. From her hair, flowing down her bare shoulders in fiery waves—so very akin to her feisty personality—to the green in her eyes like shards of cutting, emerald glass. The light of the moon that shines down upon their slick, moving bodies enhances the pale glow of her skin. She's luminous. Beautiful.  _Gorgeous_.

When the climax hits them both, Peter is the one to cry out, eyelids fluttering shut, back bowing as wet, tight heat milks him of all he has to offer.

Lydia  _stays_ strong, hips grinding down without a single stutter, even with the bursts of pleasure tearing through her limbs, face tipped up towards the ceiling as she comes with a small, breathy gasp. Nothing but.

***

_"Lydia, you're stronger than this! Lydia! LYDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Peter screams, doesn't stop, even when his voice is hoarse and his throat burns. Because he believes in her. Not Lydia Martin as a banshee, but Lydia Martin as herself. He believes in  _her_.

Lydia Martin is strong.

Even Peter Hale can see that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people liked this. Not sure how this was, y'know, considering I've never written Peter/Lydia before. Hit me up with some Kudos/Comments and tell me how I did? ^-^


End file.
